Secrets and Chances
by Storylover14
Summary: They were broken up and moving on. Mark was going to be a father and Lexie... well she's pregnant too. She's keeping her secret and not giving him a chance. Should she? Will she?
1. Pregnant and I Don't Know

_I don't own anything! Please R&R!_

Chapter 1: Pregnant and I Don't Know

"Please don't be positive," Lexie kept saying to herself. She didn't need this right now. I mean she really didn't need this right now. Of all the things she needed right now, this was definitely not one of them. She was in no position to deal with this.

She had just broken up with Mark. Apparently, he had gotten Callie pregnant. I mean yeah they were broken up and yeah she had slept with Alex, but he hadn't gotten her pregnant. At least, she hoped he didn't.

She hadn't been feeling well for the past few weeks. She was nauseas and kept throwing up every couple hours. At first she thought it was the flu, but it wouldn't go away. Then she realized that her period was late. She thought it stress, but didn't want to take any chances. So she decided to take the day off and, after everyone had left, take a pregnancy test. That is how she ended up in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet, staring at the test on the sink. She took a deep breath and picked it up.

"Dear God…" She was pregnant.

"Lexie's back," Alex said while handing her a chart. "Nothing contagious right?"

"Nope," she replied. "Just an upset stomach." She didn't want to tell anyone. She didn't want them to know. Not yet anyways.

"In that case, you can help me. I've got a surgery to scrub in on in an hour."

"What kind?"

"Car accident victim. Shepard's taking care of the aneurism while Chief and Bailey work on the liver and kidneys. So what do you say? I help them while you help Shepard?"

"Sure, I'll be there." Alex nodded before leaving. Lexie sighed and looked at her watch. She had plenty of time to take a nap, so she found an empty on call room and almost instantly fell asleep.

She woke up later with a headache. She stretched and looked at her watch. Her eye widened and ran out the room. Her surgery started in five minutes. She quickly changed and ran into the scrub room, and right into Jackson.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I was in a hurry and wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I'm probably in the wrong OR."

"It's fine, and you're in the right place."

"Car accident victim?"

"Yep." She relaxed and started scrubbing. "Are you helping Bailey and Chief?"

"I'm here to inspect for Sloan."

"Oh…" She looked away before going into the OR.

Halfway through the surgery, both Callie and Mark came in. Lexie stiffened and looked away.

"Thought I'd see if there were any broken bones," Callie said.

"A broken arm and fractured wrist," said Bailey.

"Sloan," Webber started. "There are some burns on the side of her face and some cuts on the other." Mark glanced at Lexie, who was trying her hardest to concentrate on the aneurism, before getting to work.

"I'm almost finished here," Derek announced ten minutes later. "Dr. Grey, will you go make sure my next patient is prepped?" Lexie nodded and all but ran out the OR. When she was gone he looked up at Mark. "How's the baby?" Mark glanced up at him.

"The baby's fine," Callie answered, not paying attention to the two. Webber and Bailey glanced at each other knowingly.

"Good."

"How's Meredith?" Mark asked.

"She's fine."

"Good."

After making sure the patient was prepped, Lexie make her way to the stairwell and cried. All she wanted to do was crawl up in a ball and disappear. All she wanted to do leave and never come back. All she wanted to do was go to Joe's and have a drink. All she wanted was to not be pregnant.

"Lexie!" Jackson called as he walked through the door. He knew everyone else was working the night shift and wanted to talk to her alone. He felt bad for her. He knew that Mark didn't plan on getting Callie pregnant, but he also knew that Mark never thought of Lexie when he made these kinds of decisions. Derek had told him that he hadn't told Mark to stay away from Lexie just because Meredith had asked him to, but also to protect Lexie. Mark and Lexie were in two completely different places in their lives and had different wants and needs.

Jackson went upstairs and found Lexie lying on the bathroom. She didn't look at him when he came in, or when he laid down next to her and looked at her. She just stared straight ahead, not looking at Jackson but more so in his direction.

"You wanna talk cuz we can talk. I know I'm not Meredith or Alex, but we can talk." She didn't answer. "I know you're upset about Callie and the baby but-"

"I'm pregnant…" She whispered. He frowned and sat up.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant…"

"Does Sloan know?"

"No."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"No."

"Lexie, he's the father."

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know if he's the father."


	2. Not Alone

Chapter 2: Not Alone

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know if it's Mark's or Alex's baby. I don't know."

"How do you just not know?"

"Well I slept with both of them."

"But you would still know who the father was."

"I don't wanna do this." Lexie got up and left with Jackson on her heels.

"What do you mean you don't wanna to do this?" She walked into her room and turned to face him.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just leave me alone and don't tell anyone." She shut the door and he sighed. He had a bad feeling about this.

The next day, Lexie was nowhere to be found. Jackson knew she was had come to work. He looked around some more before deciding to ask a nurse. She told him that Lexie had left half an hour ago, saying she had something to take care of. Jackson frowned and went looking for Alex. He had a feeling what she was doing, but knew he couldn't talk her out of it.

"Alex!" he called down the hall. Alex turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"Just come on." Alex starred at him warily before following him outside to his car.

"Dude, where are we going?"

"Just get in. I'll explain on the way."

"Just tell me."

"I can't. Not out here." Jackson got in and waited for Alex before driving off.

"Now will you tell me?"

"Lexie's pregnant." Alex looked at him and frowned.

"She's what?"

"She's pregnant and she doesn't want anyone to know. She left and a nurse said she left to take care of something."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I think she's getting an abortion."

"No she's not. Not Lexie."

"She's not Lexie right now. She's pregnant and scared."

"So what do we do?"

"We're gonna find her and try and talk her out of it."

"Why do you need me for that?"

"Because you may be the only person she'll listen to."

"You want me to talk her out of something that is completely her choice?"

"She doesn't want to do it. She may think she does but she doesn't."

"Suppose your right. How the hell are we gonna find he?"

"We're gonna look." They drove around till they saw her car. They parked and went inside. The room had a few people inside, reading or looking around nervously. They walked up to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" asked the woman at the desk.

"Hi," Jackson greeted. "We're looking for an Alexandra Grey. I'm her boyfriend, Derek, and this is her brother, Alex. She asked us to come and we got held up in traffic." The woman nodded and looked at some papers.

"She's in Room 4, down the hall to your right."

"Thank you." They left and went down the hall.

"Dude, Derek? Really?"

"Do you honestly think she'd let me in?" Alex nodded and knocked on the door. The door opened and a woman, most likely a nurse of some sort, looked at them.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Alexandra Grey. She's my sister and this is her boyfriend, Derek." She turned and said something to someone before stepping to the side.

"Come in." They walked in and saw Lexie, sitting on a table with her to them. The woman left and shut the door behind her.

"Did Jackson tell you?" Lexie asked. "I told him not to, but apparently he doesn't listen."

"Lex…" Alex said, causing her to turn and look at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making a mistake," Jackson said."

"This is none of your business, and it's not a mistake."

"Yes it is and you know it."

"Just go. I don't want you here."

"Lexie, listen to him. Jackson knows what he's talking about."

"What does he know? What do either of you know?"

"I know you're making a mistake," Jackson said while moving closer. "I know your scared and don't know what to do. I know you think you're alone."

"That's because I am alone."

"No you're not. I can be the cool uncle, and Jackson can be-"

"I can be the dad."

"Jackson-"

"Lexie just listen. You're not far along enough for Alex to be the father, and everyone knows you're too pissed at him to sleep with him."

"So Sloan's the dad?"

"But no one needs to know. You can say we were together right before you got together with Sloan. Just shift the due date back a little."

"I hate to say it, but Avery's making sense." Lexie sighed and closed your eyes.

"I know you all wanna help, but it's too much."

"Oh come on. It's a good idea and you know it. So stop being such an ass and say Avery's the dad." Lexie glared at him before looking at Jackson.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I mean it. You can't just say it and then change your mind."

"I won't. I promise." Lexie smiled a little and nodded.

"Ok." Jackson smiled and helped Lexie off the table.

"Lex," Alex said as they were leaving.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget, you're not alone."

_Please tell me what you think, so R&R please!_


	3. Avery Baby

Chapter 3: Avery Baby

A month went by before Lexie, reluctantly, told everyone she was pregnant. She went downstairs for breakfast and stopped. Derek was at the table drinking his coffee and reading the paper, Jackson and Alex were at the breakfast bar eating cereal, April was making some eggs, and Meredith was talking to Cristina, who had showed up just to talk about Owen.

"Morning Lexie," April said. "Want some eggs?"

"Maybe later," Lexie replied. "But I have something I want to tell you, all of you actually." They all looked at her and waited. "Well, I… I…"

"Spit it out already."

"Cristina!" Meredith exclaimed. "Give her a minute."

"I-"

"Well I need to go soon so that I can scrub in on some cool surgeries with Teddy."

"I-"

"Well that doesn't give you the right to be rude."

"I-"

"Will you both just shut up?"

"No one's talking to you, Evil Spawn."

"Cristina!"

"Meredith!"

"I think you should both-"

"Shut up Kempner."

"Don't talk to her like that Alex."

"I wasn't talking to you Derek."

"Well you shouldn't talk to her that way."

"Well she needs to stop being such a pain in the-"

"I'm pregnant!" They all stopped and looked at her like she had three heads.

"Excuse me?" Meredith asked.

"I said I'm pregnant." They all stared at her for a good five minutes before Cristina broke the silence.

"You're having a McBaby?"

"Actually-"

"Don't answer that. I need to go." Cristina hurried out the house before Lexie could stop her.

"Does Mark know?" Derek asked.

"No."

"Well don't you think you should tell him?" Meredith.

"No."

"Lexie-"

"It's not his baby."

"How do you know Alex?"

"Because it's mine," Jackson said. "Before she got back together with Lexie, we slept together." Meredith and Derek looked at each other and April, who broke the awkward silence.

"God help us all…"

"Yang!" Callie called down the hall. "Teddy needs your help in OR 1."

"Alright then," Cristina mumbled. She looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong with you?" Cristina glanced over at her annoyed.

"Excuse me?"

"Usually you're all excited about heart stuff. Well, not excited, but you're more interested than this." Cristina rolled her eyes and walked away towards the elevator.

"And Mark usually remembers a condom." Callie frowned and walked after her.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean getting one person pregnant is one thing, but two-" Callie stopped and grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean two?"

"I mean Lexie."

"What about Lexie?"

"Don't try and act like you don't know." Callie's eyes widened and she walked away. Cristina shrugged and headed for the OR.

Lexie was filling out some charts at a nurses station. She was behind and needed to get caught up. She heard some people whispering but paid no attention to it. That was until Callie grabbed her arm and pulled her to an empty on call room.

"Hey you can't do that!" Lexie said while rubbing her arm. "Ouch! That really did hurt."

"Are you pregnant?" Callie asked.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Why-"

"Yang." Lexie looked down. "Does Mark know?"

"It's not Marks's."

"Cut the crap." Lexie looked up at her defensively.

"I'm not-"

"You may be able to pull that shit with everyone else but not me. So I'll ask again. Does Mark know?" Lexie shook her head and sat on the bed. "You might wanna tell him."

"I don't want him to know."

"Why not?"

"Why would I?"

"He's the father."

"And?"

"And this is exactly what he wants: to have a baby with you."

"But I didn't want to have a baby with him."

"And you think he wanted to have a baby with me?"

"Well he's not abandoning you."

"He didn't abandon you. You dumped him remember. And he didn't even want to tell you because he knew that you would break up with him again, but I made him."

"And he still chose you over me!"

"No you chose to walk away instead of being there for him! You chose to leave when Sloan was here!"

"Because he chose her over me!"

"Because he chose his child over you!"

"Well that's what I'm doing now. So do me a favor and not tell him."

"I'm telling him."

"No you're not. You're not telling him anything." Lexie stood and made her way over to the door. Callie sighed and put her hand on doorknob.

"He's my best friend and the father of my child. I have to tell him."

"No you don't. Jackson said he wanted to be the dad. So it's covered and I don't need him. I have a plan that doesn't involve him and I want to keep it that way."

"You rather lie and say it's Jackson's then tell the truth and get Mark back."

"I'd rather have an Avery Baby than a McBaby."

"Fine." Callie opened the door and moved out the way. "Your secret's safe with me." Lexie looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That my best friend won't get hurt."

"Promise."

"Alright."

"Thanks again, from me and Avery Baby."

"You're welcome, and congratulations."

_Friends in the end…Well they do have the same baby daddy. Will Callie keep her promise? Will Mark find out somehow? Will Cristina tell the entire hospital?_

_I don't' know!_

_So R&R! Tell me what you think!_


	4. More Secrets and Lies

Chapter 4: More Secrets and Lies

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes Jackson."

"Did you drink water?"

"Yes Meredith."

"Did you drive to work?"

"No April."

"Did you screw Jackson?"

"Alex!" Alex laughed and went back to his sandwich. Lexie had just come back from her OB appointment and was eating lunch with her friends. She had told the chief about her pregnancy and, after stressing her need for privacy, was taken to Seattle Presbyterian by the chief himself. She found out she was five months along, the beginning of her second trimester, and a month behind Callie. Just great…

"I'm planning you a secret baby shower," April announced.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lexie replied.

"You have to. It'll just be us and Callie."

"Does Robbins even know?" Alex asked.

"No," Lexie replied. "Callie said that if she knows, she'll tell everyone." She sighed and looked down at her watch. "And you all need to go. You have surgeries, and I promise I'll be fine." Meredith and April nodded before leaving. "You too guys." They nodded and left.

"I don't wanna have to go and explain myself to Robbins." Alex said on the way to the elevator.

"Why do you have to explain yourself?" Jackson asked.

"I think she thinks I'm screwing Lexie. She keeps asking why I'm always with her and how's she doing."

"Try working with Sloan. It's hard to keep a secret when he's always all over your ass about-"

"What's he all over your ass about?" They both turned and saw Mark standing behind them, looking at them curiously.

"Well I-I was gonna say you're all over my ass about…about…uh…plastics."

"Plastics?"

"Yeah, plastics…"

"You're complaining about me, your teacher, being all over your ass about plastics, what you're really interested in?"

"Yeah…" Mark crossed his arms and stared at him.

"I think I better go," Alex said before quickly walking down the wall.

"Plastics?"

"Yeah… I mean you're always questioning everything I do when I feel like I can do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"So you would prefer that I just stop teaching you?"

"What?"

"I mean if you don't want me to question you as your teacher and make sure you know what you're doing, then maybe I shouldn't teach you."

"No that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I-"

"Jackson you left your lab coat in the-" Lexie stopped and looked at Mark, who was now looking at the floor. "Dr. Sloan."

"Dr. Grey." Lexie handed Jackson his lab coat before walking away.

"Lexie!" Jackson exclaimed and ran after her. She stopped and looked at him. "Isn't today Callie's baby shower?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just double checking. You wanna walk together?" She glanced at Mark, who was looking at them questionably, before looking back at Jackson. His eyes were pleading for her to say yes.

"Sure." He smiled and they walked down the hall together.

"Thanks, I owe you."

"Remember you're doing me a huge favor, so consider us even."

"No seriously, thank you. He was getting suspicious and wanted to kick me out of plastics."

"Well I guess then I'm your knight in shining arm." They laughed and made their way to the baby shower.

"I think Stark's gay," Lexie announced while decorating an onesie.

"Me too," said Meredith.

"I think he has herpes," Christian said.

"Now way," Alex said. "He's gay."

"He's not gay," April complained. "And he doesn't have herpes. And we're just friends."

"That's why you'll be screwing during the movie."

"We will not. We'll just watch the movie."

"Dude, you don't just watch the movie."

"Movies totally mean sex."

"Cristina I am not doing him!" April looked around the room and blushed. All eyes were on her.

"That wasn't loud at all," Jackson said while walking up to the table before whispering something into Lexie's ear.

"I will definitely do a consult." She stood and followed him out the room.

"You're not fooling anyone!" April yelled after them. The two just smiled at each other and kept walking. Little did they know, Mark was watching. He had looked at Lexie when April yelled about Stark and continued to glance at them every few seconds.

"So that's what I'm all over your ass about," he whispered to himself. "Lexie…"

"Let me see it," Jackson said when they entered the empty on call room.

"Well…"

"C'mon Lexie."

"Ok, but make sure the door's locked."

"It is now let me see it." She took off her scrub top and shirt before turning to the side. "Wow."

"It's barely noticeable-"

"But it's still there." Jackson looked down at Lexie stomach. "And it's more than just barely noticeable." He was right. With her scrub top on you could almost see it.

"Well maybe when you're pregnant you can teach me how to hide my stomach."

"I think I'd be too busy teaching you how to look as pretty as me." She laughed and hit his arm playfully. "Hey! You're gonna pay for that."

"You wouldn't hit a pregnant woman."

"There are other ways of pay back."

"Like?"

"This." He pushed her back on the bed. She squealed and, in an attempt to grab and hold onto something, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down beside her. They were both laughing so hard that neither could get up. Slowly the laughter died and they looked at each other. Jackson looked her in the eyes before leaning down and kissed her. Lexie's breath hitched and she pulled back, looking up at him.

"Jackson I'm-"

"I know."

"I can't ask you to-"

"You're not asking me. I'm asking you."

"I…"

"Sorry I'm late," Jackson said while walking into the OR. "I got caught up on some paper work and lost track of time."

"Really?" Mark asked sarcastically while suturing the patient's face. "Well since you were too busy to do your job, I asked Karev to do it. He wasn't too busy being a secretary to come be a surgeon." Alex glanced at Jackson before returning to the patient's arm. "And since you're so busy, I'll do you a favor. I don't need you on my service anymore."

"Dr. Sloan-"

"That way you can focus more on your paper work, basic surgeries, and screwing other residents."

"Dr. Sloan I-"

"The next time I ask you a question, I expect the truth."

"But-"

"I may screw a lot of nurses, but I'm still on time for my surgeries. I suggest you work on it." Jackson clenched his fists and glared at Mark.

"I don't know what you're problem is, but you're way out of line. What I do is my business, and I'm not screwing anyone."

"Get out of my OR."

"You don't have the right to-"

"Now!" Jackson stared at him for a minute before leaving.

"Dude," Alex started. "No offense, but that was way out of line."

"Was I talking to you Karev?"

"No but-"

"Then I suggest you shut up and finish suturing that arm."

"Whatever."

"Dude!" Alex shouted as he closed the door to the on call room. "You're screwing Lexie?!"

"I'm not screwing anyone!" Jackson exclaimed from the bed.

"Then what the hell was Sloan talking about?!"

"I don't know! Maybe he saw us together and just assumed we were!"

"That's not just something you make up!"

"It is when you're paranoid!"

"Whatever dude." Alex opened the door and left, passing Lexie who looked at him confused.

"What going on?" she asked.

"Ask him." She walked to the on call room and crossed her arms.

"Did you-"

"No."

"Then what's-"

"Sloan kicked me off his service because he thinks we're together."

"Why-"

"I don't know."

"I'll handle it."

"No."

"He'll listen to me."

"It's none of his business. And it's not like we're screwing. It was one time."

"Jackson-"

"Guy!" Meredith said while walking into the room. "To the trauma bay, now."

"What's going on?"

"It's Callie."

_Yeah... Pretty rough ending._

_Will Lexie say something to Mark?_

_Will she listen to Jackson?_

_And one time what?_

_Please R&R!_


	5. Chance Not Taken

Chapter 5: Chance Not Taken

"What the hell happened?" Mark asked when he came out to the trauma bay.

"Car vs truck," Owen answered.

"Get me a gown!"

"Sloan," the Chief said. "Look at me. Callie and that baby are your family, and the best way you can help them is by stepping back and letting the rest of us do our job."

"Mark," Derek started. "Mark, listen to him."

"I'm in the room."

"Ok," the Chief agreed.

"I'm in the room!"

"Ok." The ambulance pulled up and Callie was rushed inside. Lucy found the baby's heartbeat, but Callie started crashing. Once she was stable, she was rushed up to the OR.

"I asked her to marry me and a truck came out of nowhere," Arizona kept repeating over and over again.

In the OR everyone was rushing, trying to do too much at once. Owen yelled for everyone to stop and breathe. He said there was no room for error.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on Mark," Derek said while looking up at the gallery.

"Little Grey," said the Chief. "Eyes on Sloan." Lexie, who had been sitting next to Callie, glanced at Jackson before leaving. She looked around the lobby and all throughout the halls, but she couldn't find him. Finally, while passing the stairs, she peeked through the door window and saw him sitting on the stairs. She walked in, causing him to look up at her and wipe the tears from his eyes.

"You don't have to do this," he said. "I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you." She replied before sitting next to him.

"She's my best friend. She's my best friend." She nodded and held his hands.

"You really don't have to be here. After what I did to you-"

"And after what I did to you I should be here. I left you when you needed me the most."

"That's exactly what anyone would have done in your place."

"Mark I…" Now was her chance to tell him. She wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him. He saw the conflict in her eyes and squeezed her hand."

"Lex, you can tell me anything."

"I want you to know that…

"That…?"

"You're not alone." She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. Not now. He might be happy that she was pregnant, but he'd be pretty pissed that she didn't tell him. It wasn't something he needed to know right now.

"C'mon Lex, just tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"I know you're with Avery."

"Mark-"

"And I'm ok with it." He stood and gave her a small smile. "I need to go. Thanks and I'm happy for you." He left, leaving her with her secret.

"Hey," Jackson said as he walked into their locker room. Lexie had just finished washing her face and turned to look at him.

"Do they have a plan?"

"Callie goes back into surgery in the morning. They're just waiting for Robbins and Sloan to decide."

"Decide on what?"

"Whether to deliver the baby first or wait." She nodded and looked down. "Do you wanna go home? You need to sleep."

"I uh…"

"I get it. It's they're brother or sister." She looked up at him and was about to say something, but he was gone. She sighed and left the locker room. She was heading to Callie's room when she heard a loud noise. She stopped, and when she heard it again, opened the door to an on call room.

"Damn it!" She closed and locked the door before walking up behind Mark and putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her, tears running down his face and his hand cradled to his chest.

"What happened?" She took his hand and examined it. There was some slight bruising that would be gone in the morning, but nothing severe.

"I was hit my head while getting up and I hit the wall." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You hit the wall?"

"Let me guess, I'm not being rational?"

"I wasn't-"

"I don't need your help!" He snatched his hand away and glared at her. "I don't need you! Look at you! All you do is lie. Lie and screw your precious boyfriend."

"How is that any different form when I was with you?!" She was crying now. She was hurt. It was all his fault. He sat on the couch and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Never mind." She wiped her face and walked towards the door.

"Lexie?" She stopped, her hand on the knob.

"What?"

"You're different." She paled and looked at him.

"Different how?"

"Happier. Avery makes you happier than I ever could." She sat next to him and wiped his face. He was tired, both physically and emotionally, and wasn't thinking clearly. She knew he didn't mean half of what he was saying.

"You both make me happy."

"But I hurt you-"

"Shhh." She moved his head into her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. "Get some sleep." She smiled when, after a few minutes, she heard him start to snore.

Callie had started crashing the next day. She was rushed back into surgery, with Mark and Arizona watching from the gallery. Both hoping, praying for a miracle. Lexie glanced up at Mark and nodded, telling him it was going to be ok. The others were all doing their jobs, trying their hardest to save Callie. Then, just after Cristina finished repairing the heart, Callie crashed.

"You have a minute to get her heart beating or else the baby's coming out," Addison said while putting on a gown. Mark and Arizona looked at each other before rushing down to the OR. Just as they got there Addison was handing the baby over to Lucy. Callie's heart was getting stronger and the bleeding had stopped, but the baby was pale and her heart wasn't beating. Mark looked at Arizona and nodded, telling her to help, but she could only stare at him.

"Do something!" he shouted. She shook her head and walked towards the baby.

"Move," she said, moving Lucy out of the way and starting compressions. "C'mon baby." Then she was breathing, and Arizona was crying. "Her heart's beating." Mark closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Callie was going to be fine. His baby was going to be fine. His family was going to be fine. Lexie couldn't help but smile. She may not have taken her chance to tell Mark about their baby, but at least his family was ok.

"Lexie are we going home tonight?" Jackson asked that night in the locker room. Callie had woken up sometime after surgery and was doing fine. Mark was with his daughter in the NICU. She and Jackson had just finished changing. "Because if you wanna stay-"

"Jackson," she interrupted. "Let's go home." He smiled and led her out the room.

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Sloan. Did you tell Sloan?"

"Oh, no… I was going to but-"

"It just wasn't the right time." She sighed and nodded.

"I really wanted to tell him before I left."

"I know, but for now it's just a chance not taken."

_Please R&R and…yeah_


	6. Idiot and Help

Chapter 6: Idiot and Help

"Callie? Callie? Calllieee? Cal-"

"What Mark?" Callie asked sleepily. She had been in the hospital for 12 weeks. There were only three things that made her happy: getting better, seeing her daughter, and sleeping. Since she had already done some laps and Sofia was fine, she had decided to take a nap. She was sleeping peacefully, until Mark came in.

"I was just checking on you." She peered up at him and frowned.

"This couldn't wait till after my nap because?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Sofia." She sighed and stretched before sitting up and looked at him.

"Go on." Mark smiled and sat next to her.

"She ate a lot and had a very poopy diaper-"

"Since when did you say poopy?"

"Since Arizona's 'There's my poopy little girl!'" Callie nodded in agreement.

"Only Arizona could come up with something so disgustingly cute."

"Yeah…" His eyes drifted to a random spot on the wall and he sighed.

"This isn't just about Sofia is it?" His eyes shot back up at her and he scoffed.

"Of course it is." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" He nodded a little and sighed before slowly shaking his head.

"It's Lexie. Well not all about her, but partially." She relaxed and stared at him.

"What about her?"

"After Sofia was born and Lexie left-"

"She didn't leave." And she hadn't left. A week after the accident Lexie left for early maternity leave, or as the rest of the hospital knew, she was out sick with the flu. For three months.

"After she got sick and stopped coming to work, I met someone." Callie's eyebrows raised and she looked at him confused.

"You met someone?"

"I was out getting coffee and I ran into someone. I mean literally ran into her. I apologized and then we started talking. Her name is Julia Canner. She's an attending ophthalmologist at Seattle Pres. I started seeing her every morning and we went out a couple times-"

"Oh God." He frowned and looked at her.

"What?"

"You like her. I mean you really like her."

"Not seeing Lexie everyday took my mind off her. That was until…"

"Until what?"

"She said she always wanted kids and she wanted to meet Sofia. Then I started to think if we got that serious and we had kids-"

"You have kids!" Mark raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"What I meant to was… You have kids. You have Sloan and Sofia. I mean do you really need-"

"If I want to someday get married and have more kids, then that's what I'm going to do!"

"Mark I didn't mean-"

"I thought since you were my best friend that you would at least support me."

"I do support you. It's just…"

"What?" She couldn't tell her about Lexie, especially after what she just told her. Lexie had gone to the doctor and what she told her made her smile, but Lexie still didn't know how she felt.

"I support you and I'm happy you know what you want."

"But…"

"But it sounds like you're going way to fast. Wait a couple months. Then you can start talking about babies." Mark sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Callie took his hand and smiled.

"But I am happy for you."

"Really?"

"Really." They both looked up when someone knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jackson said as he came in. "But Dr. Sloan you have to be in surgery in ten minutes."

"Thanks Avery." Mark kissed Callie's forehead before getting up and leaving.

"Jackson." He turned and looked at her. "Lexie told me." He chuckled and gave her a small smile.

"I figured she would."

"How does it feel to be-"

"Great. It feels great."

"Jackson-"

"I'm fine, really."

"You're not her boyfriend." He stared at for a minute before laughing.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't know that I'm just her substitute?"

"I didn't mean-"

"I had to get Alex and chase her down just so she wouldn't do something stupid! Something I knew she would regret for the rest of her life!"

"Jackson-"

"I have to go. Sloan will be looking for me." He turned and left for the elevator. Mark stared after him. He had come back to tell Callie something when he heard Jackson yelling.

_Stop her from doing something stupid…_ What did they know that he didn't? Maybe he could get it out of Jackson during surgery.

"I promise I'm ok," Lexie said while stirring her soup. She was almost eight months along and was huge. She told the Chief that she hadn't been feeling well and asked to leave early. He eagerly complied, saying that he would have someone send her all her paper work. So there she was, in the kitchen making lunch while talking to April. Usually Derek or Meredith called, but both were in surgery so April said she would and would report back to them.

"Are you sure?" April asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm sure. I'm making some soup and I'm going to watch some TV before I take a nap."

"Ok, but remember to-"

"Remember to take my time while going up and down the stairs."

"Ok and don't forget to-"

"Make sure I'm not on my feet to much."

"Ok, ok. I'll leave you alone."

"Hey April, where's Jackson?"

"He's in surgery with Dr. Sloan."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, but Dr. Sloan seemed pretty upset about something."

"What?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it's probably nothing."

"Alright."

"Oh! Don't forget that we all have the night shift and probably won't be home till tomorrow after noon."

"Ok, I got it."

"Ok, well, be careful."

"I will April."

"Ok. Bye Lexie."

"Bye." She hung up and laughed. April was always worried about her and made sure she was always alright. It was nice.

"So Avery," Mark said in the middle of surgery. "Did I tell you about Julia?"

"No sir."

"I didn't? Well she's my new girlfriend." Jackson glanced up at him nervously.

"That's- that's good."

"Yeah, it is. She's an attending ophthalmologist at Seattle Pres." Jackson nodded and tried to focus on his sutures. He had had a feeling that Lexie still had feeling for Mark. Anyone who knew Lexie and really knew what was going on knew she still had feelings for him, and this would crush her. "By the way, how's Lexie?"

"She uh… She's good."

"She getting any better?"

"Yeah, she is."

"She's got the flu right?" Jackson nodded nervously. "She's been out for a while. Sounds pretty serious."

"It was at first, but she's gotten a lot better. Now she's just being careful."

"Hmm… She might wanna come in anyways. Get some tests done."

"She's fine." Mark looked up to see Jackson looking at him.

"Is something that matter Avery?"

"Yeah, my boss has a new play thing." Mark stopped and glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You said you have a new girlfriend, but all you wanna talk about is your ex." Everyone else in the room glanced at each other nervously.

"I'm sorry that asking about YOUR girlfriend was such a crime. I'm sorry that since I was talking about my GIRLFRIEND that I felt like I should ask about YOUR SICK one."

"Well you keep going on about it likes it's supposed to mean something to you. You asked how she was. Fine. You asked if she was getting better. Fine. But I don't need you saying anything else besides that."

"Why? Because you don't want me to know your secret?"

"What-"

"I heard you yelling at Torrez. Whatever it was couldn't wait till I left the room."

"There's no secret. You had left the room and we started arguing about something."

"And why don't I believe you?"

"Fine! You wanna know what we were talking about?! We were talking about how I'm not her boyfriend! I wanna be, but she's-" Jackson looked away and sighed. Mark at him and frowned.

"Avery-"

"No." Jackson shook his head and went back to suturing.

"Avery-"

"I don't wanna-"

"Jackson!"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry. You're right it's none of my business, but Lexie was my friend. She still is whether she'll admit or not." Jackson nodded and stepped back.

"I'm done here. I'll check on your other patients. I know you wanna see if Sofia can go home or not." Before Mark could reply Jackson was already out the door, scrubbing out.

"Damn it," Mark whispered to himself. He was such an idiot.

"Stupid oven," Lexie said while coming down the stairs. "Can't even take nap without the damn thing-" Her foot slipped and she fell down the rest other the stairs. "Ouch! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Her leg hurt and when she looked at it her eyes widened. "Damn it!" She looked around for her phone. It had been in her hand when she fell. It was maybe three feet away. She slowly, and painful, crawled over to it and called the first number that popped up. She needed help and she needed it now.

"Can you get my phone?" Callie asked as she was wheeled out the hospital. She and Sofia had been discharged and Mark was outside waiting for them.

"Yeah," Arizona replied while digging it out her purse. "It's Lexie." Callie looked at her and frowned.

"Stop." The guy pushing her stopped and Callie took the phone. "Lexie?"

"Callie… I need help. I slipped down the stairs and my leg…"

"What's wrong with it?"

"The bone broke and it…it…"

"What?"

"It broke through the skin…"

"Lexie-"

"And my back hurts. I don't if I fractured my spine or not, but it really hurts." Callie looked up at Arizona who looked concerned.

"I'm sending Arizona."

"But-"

"I'll be here if you need me."

"Cal…Cal…Cal…"

"Lexie?"

"Help…"

_So… what do you think?_

_Please R&R and let me know._


	7. Double Trouble

Chapter 7: Double Trouble

"I need you to go to Meredith's and help Lexie," Callie said to Arizona.

"What? Why?"

"I need you to. I'll keep Mark distracted. Call for help only after you have assessed her injuries."

"What happened?"

"She fell, but I need you to go help her. You'll see why when you get there."

"Callie-"

"Please." Arizona sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now go!" Arizona ran out the door and past Mark.

"Hey!" he called after her. "Where you goin?"

"Ask Callie!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Where's she going?"

"Emergency."

"What emergency?"

"I'm not sure, but I said I'd wait for her."

"Well we can wait at the apartment."

"It's too far."

"It's across the street."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well… Ouch!"

"Ouch?"

"My side hurts." Mark frowned and kneeled beside her.

"Where?"

"I'd rather have Bailey look at it."

"I am a doctor."

"I know but I'd feel more comfortable."

"You know I've seen you naked, right?"

"Just take me to Bailey."

"Whatever." He stood and wheeled her up to an empty room.

"What could you have possibly done ten minutes after being discharged?" Bailey asked when she came into the room.

"She said her side hurts," Mark replied. "And she only wants you to see it."

"Alright then get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't be the only one to see it if you're in here. So I need for you to go."

"But-"

"Now!" Mark took Sofia and quickly left the room. Bailey put her hand on her hip and stared at Callie. "Your side hurts?"

"No, but- Ow!" Callie rubbed her arm, staring at Bailey. "What the hell was that for?"

"You don't need to be here! Now take your baby and go!"

"I'm waiting for Arizona."

"Well where'd she go?"

"There was an emergency and- Ouch! Stop hitting me!"

"Then stop lying."

"I'm not- Ow!"

"One more time: where'd she go?"

"I can't tell you!"

"And why not?"

"Because I can't, and that is the truth."

"I will call Sloan back in here and tell you lied about being hurt."

"I can't tell you."

"Alright then." Bailey turned and walked towards the door.

"Ok!" She turned back around and waited for her answer. "You can't tell anyone, especially Mark." Bailey walked back over to her and crossed her arms.

"Try me."

"Little Grey's pregnant," Callie whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"She's pregnant."

"She's in la-"

"No, she just fell. Down the stairs…"

"And you didn't call for an ambulance because…"

"She doesn't want anyone to know."

"Well what's wrong with her?"

"She broke her leg and may have fractured her spine."

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"When Arizona gets there, she's gonna assess her injuries and call for help. I'm going to talk to Hunt and make sure she gets in as discreetly as possible."

"It's not just her we have to be worried about!"

"I know, but that's what she wanted."

"And what if Arizona doesn't get there in time? What if the ambulance doesn't get there in time?"

"It will be fine."

"How do know?"

"Because that's all we can do."

"Please be open," Arizona said as she ran up the porch to Meredith's house. "Please be open." And it was. "Lexie!" She was lying on the floor, the bone in her leg sticking out. Arizona kneeled down beside her and put her head in her lap.

"Ari…zona…"

"It's ok. You're gonna be ok."

"Ari-"

"Shhh. You need to save your strength. I'm gonna call for-"

"Arizona!"

"Lexie-"

"My…contractions are…four minutes…apart…" Arizona looked at her stomach and her eyes widened.

"Ok. Ok. Um…Ok. I need for you to hold your leg in place. Can you do that?"

"Yeah…" Arizona hooked her arms around her and carried her into the living room, settling her on the couch. "I'm gonna check your cervix and see how far along you are." She had her pants halfway down when Lexie grabbed her hand.

"No…"

"Lexie there's no time-"

"Twins…. Having…twins…" Lexie closed her eyes and squeezed Arizona's hand.

"I have to get them out," Arizona whispered, more so to herself. Lexie opened her eyes and looked at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Help… Please…" Arizona looked around before running to the kitchen. She looked through the drawers until she found what she was looking for.

"Please work."

"Callie I'm taking you home now!" Mark demanded. "We were supposed to leave two hours ago."

"I know," Callie said as she walked into the ER.

"Ambulance is less than three minutes out," Bailey said as she walked out onto the trauma baby.

"And you're not supposed to walking."

"I know Mark."

"And you're not working."

"I know."

"Well if you know all of this, then why the hell are we here?"

"You'll see."

"Torrez?" Owen questioned as he entered the ER. "Sloan? I thought you two were supposed to be gone?"

"Didn't Bailey tell you?"

"Tell him what?" Mark asked.

"She did, but why are you here?"

"I need to be here."

"Why do we need to be here?"

"You need to be at home, in bed, getting some rest."

"Hunt, don't argue with me." He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but stay out of the way."

"I will."

"Sloan, watch her."

"Will do." Owen looked at them before heading out to the ambulance.

"What'd we got?" The doors opened and Arizona stepped out, carrying two babies.

"She was a broken leg that's cut through the skin," She said. "I had to deliver the babies by C-section. One is fine but the other one needs to go to the NICU right now." April came and took one before following Arizona inside.

"My God…" Callie said when she saw them. Mark looked at Arizona and frowned.

"What the hell happened?"

"Not now," Arizona replied as she and April walked past them.

"Get her to Trauma Room 1!" Owen barked as they wheeled Lexie inside.

"Lexie?" Mark questioned. "Is that Lexie?"

"Take Sofia," Callie said. "Mark, take her!" He walked past her and into the room.

"What's going on?"

"You need to go," Bailey replied.

"I wanna know what happened."

"That's not any of your concern. What you need to do is to take Callie and your daughter home."

"She needs more blood," Christina said while examining her lower abdomen. "Holy crap!"

"Yang-"

"Dr. Bailey have you seen this?"

"You," she said while pointing at Mark. "You need to go."

"By the looks of her leg, you're going to need a plastic surgeon."

"I am not in the mood-"

"She's crashing!"

"Charge to two hundred," Owen ordered. "Clear!" Her heart started beating again. Mark went to take a step, but Callie grabbed his shirt.

"Callie-"

"Julia, think of Julia." Mark sighed and nodded before watching as they wheeled Lexie out for the OR. Mark's phone started vibrating. "You gonna get that?"

"Don't have to. I already know who it is." Callie sighed and nodded.

"It's Julia."

"It's Julia."

_Ok just to be clear, the title's not just about the twins._

_It's also about the delivery and Lexie's health._

_Oh and thanks for all the views and reviews._

_It means a lot!_

_Please R&R!_


	8. Saving and Killing Me

Chapter 8: Saving and Killing Me

"How's it looking?" the Chief asked as he entered the OR.

"She's got an infection around her abdomen and leg," Bailey replied.

"Most likely caused from her fall and delivery," Owen added. "Karev, I want you to clean around the leg wound and set the bone in place."

"I'm not a plastic or ortho-"

"Just do it!"

"But-"

"Look," Bailey started. "Callie just had a baby and major surgery, Mark is taking care of her, and Jackson can't be here. So that leaves you. You can either help your friend willingly or you can be force to. Either way, you're helping."

"Fine, but I don't make any promises."

"She's your friend. I think you'll do just fine."

Mark, Callie, and Meredith were all in the waiting room when Derek got there. Mark and Meredith looked at him while Callie stood and met him halfway.

"Have you-"

"No," Derek said. "I haven't heard anything."

"Well, have you seen Jackson?"

"Last I checked he was in surgery with Teddy."

"So he doesn't even know?"

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Why the hell-"

"Mark?" They all turned to see a woman walking towards them.

"Julia," Mark replied while standing. She walked up and hugged him.

"I was at your apartment but you weren't there. So I decided to look here in case you were working, but then I saw you here and you looked upset."

"I'm alright." Mark pulled her close and gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine."

"Who's she?" Derek asked quietly.

"His girlfriend," Callie replied

"Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend."

"I don't understand," Julia said. "Why are you here?"

"My friend's in surgery. My ex-girlfriend."

"Your ex-girlfriend?"

"Hey, we're just friends. I promise. She has a boyfriend, I have you. We're fine." Julia sighed and nodded.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah, if you say you're just friends, then ok."

"When did he get a girlfriend?" Derek asked.

"A while go," Callie replied. "They met after Lexie went on maternity leave. Think it had something to do with him running into her with coffee."

"Callie, I won't tell, but I have to know, is Mark the father?"

"You'll have to ask Lexie."

"Callie-"

"I don't know, and even if I did I couldn't tell you."

"Fine, but if Mark goes on a rampage-"

"I got it."

"What happened?" Jackson asked as he ran over to them.

"We don't know," Mark replied. "I think they said something about an infection."

"An infection?!"

"Calm down," Derek instructed. "It'll be alright. It's not like she was in a plane crash or anything."

"Why don't we send Mark in?" Julia suggested. "You are the head of plastics."

"I'm off duty and even if I wasn't, Bailey doesn't want me in there. She made that very clear."

"Well she might be wrong."

"Trust me," Callie started. "If Bailey says you're not needed, then you're definitely not needed."

"How's that leg coming?" Owen asked.

"It's ok I guess," Alex replied. "It's not as good as Sloan or Avery, but it's ok."

"Ortho?"

"They already set the bone."

"And the infection?"

"She should be fine."

"Not from this end," Bailey said. "Not only does she have uterine bleeding, but the infection is starting to spread to her liver and possibly her heart."

"Alright, someone page Teddy."

"Right away Dr. Hunt," said a nurse.

"Alright now we-" The monitors all started going off.

"What the hell?"

"Not now Karev," Owen said. "I need you to go get Teddy now!" Alex nodded and ran out the room. "Hang in there Little Grey."

"What's taking so long?"

"Jackson calm down."

"Easy for you to say. Your girlfriend-"

"My wife is fine, I know, but you need to calm down."

"Guys."

"Well she wasn't calm when it was you."

"I'm sure she was pretty calm."

"How do you know?"

"Guys."

"I know Arizona."

"You were unconscious!"

"Guys!" They all looked at Meredith. "Alex." She stood and walked over to Alex with the others close behind.

"What happened?" Jackson asked. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"Her leg broke through the skin," Alex started. "The area around it was infected. Her abdomen was also infected and had spread to her liver and through her blood to her heart."

"So she's…?"

"She's up in the ICU."

"And-"

"Robbins will probably tell you when get up there."

"Well shut up and take me to my sister." Alex smirked and led them up to Lexie's room. She had just woken up when they came in.

"Hey Lex," Jackson said as he sat next her bed.

"Hey," she whispered.

"How do you feel?" Derek asked.

"A little sore."

"You're supposed to after what you've been through," Jackson said with a smile. Someone knocked and they all looked up to see April.

"Can I come in?" Lexie nodded and April walked over to her and Jackson. "There's something I need to tell you, and you're not going to like it." Lexie frowned and nodded for her to continue. "It's about the babies."

"Babies?" Mark asked. "Did you say babies?"

"Yes I did. Lexie, your son is fine. He's perfectly healthy, but we're gonna keep a close eye on him just to be safe."

"And the other one?" Jackson asked.

"Dr. Robbins delivered your daughter first because she was smaller than her brother. She's four pounds and three ounces. She's not getting enough oxygen so she's on the vent. And from what we can tell, she'll have to have a feeding tube. She-"

"Get out."

"Lexie-"

"Get out!" April jumped and hurried out the room.

"She was just trying to help," Jackson said.

"I don't care what she was trying to do. I don't want to hear anymore."

"Lexie-"

"You heard her," Mark said.

"Mark…" Julia whispered.

"She doesn't want to hear anymore. She does whatever she wants."

"Mark-"

"You were pregnant and you didn't tell me? You knew how much I wanted kids and you were gonna keep mine from me?"

"Mark stop."

"No Derek! When I saw myself having kids, it was with her! That's all I wanted! I wanted to marry and start a family with her! That's what I wanted! And now-"

"Mark stop!" Callie barked.

"Let him keep going," Julia said. "It's what he always wanted." She turned and left.

"Julia!" Mark called as ran after her. "Julia!" He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go off me!" she yelled while pulling away from him.

"Julia-"

"No! I'm done! I'm so done! You just said you want to marry and have kids with her!"

"I said I _**wanted**_ to. I don't want to anymore."

"But you were so quick to say they were yours! Not considering if that slut-"

"Hey!" Callie said while walking over to them. "Don't ever say that again. That girl in there, you owe her. You owe her, Mark owes her, I owe her, we all owe her. Why? For making Mark Sloan the man he is today. Before Lexie, Mark slept around with everyone and enjoyed it He didn't have a care in the world. He didn't care how many hearts he broke. All he wanted was sex. Then she came along. She made him grow up. Before, he wanted kids but wasn't ready for them. Now, he is. So don't you ever insult Lexie Grey. And you." She turned and faced Mark. "Those aren't your kids. A week before you back together, she slept with Jackson."

"She… She what?"

"She slept with Jackson, who has been there for her every step of the way. Why? Because he loves her. He loves her and she loves you. She loves you and your brought your girlfriend up here and yelled at her."

"I want a DNA test."

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard you but I want a DNA test."

"Mark even if you were the father, and you're not, but if you were she wouldn't let you around them. You just broke her hear, more like smashed it, and all you can think about is yourself."

"No matter what you say, I know those are my kids. My daughter might be dying."

"That's not your-"

"I thought you were my best friend."

"I am your best friend."

"You're supposed to support me. Kinda like what I've been doing for you. And you're supposed to be honest. You knew the whole time she was pregnant and you never said anything. You lied to me."

"It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Don't give me that crap. I thought you were my best friend but I guess I was wrong." He turned and walked away.

"Mark!"

"Have Arizona call me when it's time to take Sofia home."

"Mark!" He just walked away. "Damn it." Derek and Meredith came outside and walked over to them.

"Where's Mark?" Derek asked.

"He left," Callie replied.

"He left?"

"He still thinks those are his kids and he won't change his mind."

"They probably are."

"Derek-"

"Why don't you tell us?" Meredith suggested. "Lexie must have told you and Jackson. Jackson loves her too much to tell, but you can."

"Mark is your best friend. Do it for him."

"Guy, I can't. I can't tell you anything. Lexie doesn't want anyone to know. She didn't even want anyone to know she was pregnant."

"But now everyone knows," Julia said. "There's no point of keeping who's the father from everyone."

"Jackson-"

"And the more you talk the more we know you're lying. My boyfriend, _**my**_ boyfriend, needs to know the truth so he can know who is friends are and be happy again." Callie closed her eyes and sighed. Damn it.

An hour later, Lexie was asleep. She had asked everyone to leave and check on her babies. She just wanted to be alone. She woke up to the sound of the door closing. Standing in front of her bed was Mark.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to tell you something," he replied while walking towards her.

"Get out."

"No."

"Get out or else-"

"Or else what?" He asked while sitting next to her. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm trying to tell you something."

"What?"

"I know you're lying."

"Mark-"

"And I'll respect that. I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you. Now-"

"But if you ever need something: money, a babysitter, food, or anything else, don't coming asking me for help."

"Fine."

"And you can consider our friendship over."

"Fine." Mark nodded before standing and leaving. When the door closed, Lexie buried her face in her pillows and cried. "Just go ahead and kill me."

_Anyone know the episode reference?_

_Comment if you do._

_Thanks for reading and please R&R._


	9. My Babies, My Kids

Chapter 9: My Babies, My Kids

Lexie had been in the hospital for a week and was yet to see her babies. Whenever she asked about them, she was told that they were doing just fine. On that seventh day, however, that just wasn't enough.

"I wanna see my babies!" Lexie yelled while throwing a pillow at April. "I wanna see them right now!"

"Not now," April replied while picking up the pillow.

"Why not?!"

"Lexie, please calm down."

"I'll calm down when I get my babies!"

"Lexie-"

"What's going on here?" Derek asked while coming in.

"She wants to see the babies."

"I wanna see them now!"

"You can't see them," Derek said calmly.

"Why not?!" Derek and April exchanged a look before he came and sat next to her.

"Lexie, you're well aware of your daughter's condition. She hasn't gotten any better or worse, which is good. It means she's not dying anytime soon."

"And my son?" He grabbed her hand and sighed. "Derek-"

"Your son had an aneurism that burst. I went in and stopped the bleeding, but he's on a vent and hasn't gotten any better." Lexie looked down and tried to think what to say.

"Lexie?" April asked.

"So…," she started. "What you're saying is…that he…that he…"

"He might die," Derek answered. Lexie took a deep breath and blinked back tears.

"And you can't do anything?"

"No. All we can do is wait."

"There has to be some-"

"Lexie, you know I would if I could. This is my nephew, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She closed her eyes and nodded. April took a deep breath and left. She didn't want to cry in front of Lexie. "Lexie I need to know, is Mark their father?"

"Derek-"

"I need to know if it's not just my nephew that might die, but also my best friend's son."

"Derek-"

"Please." Lexie sighed and looked at him.

"Yes, Mark is their father." Derek swallowed and nodded.

"Ok."

"You can't tell anyone."

"Why are you so afraid of everyone finding out the truth? Is it because you've kept it a secret for so long? Or because you kept it from Mark?"

"Mark was having a baby. He and Callie were having a baby, and I didn't want to be part of that. I didn't want to have the twins, but I did. I was going to tell him after Callie's accident, but it didn't seem like the right time. There's never been a right time. So now I have to keep up all the lies to make up for it."

"Tell Mark that. Tell him that you were afraid and didn't know what to do. He'll understand."

"He doesn't want anything to do with me. He said we weren't friends anymore and to never ask him for anything."

"You're not asking for anything."

"Derek, I'm asking for him to forgive me."

"And he will. You know him just as much I do. He'll come around."

"We'll see." Derek's pager and he frowned. "What is it?" He didn't answer and just kept staring at it. "Derek what's wrong? Is it my baby? Derek!"

"I have to go," he replied. "I'll be back later." He stood and quickly ran out the door.

"Oh God…"

"He's gonna need a blood transfusion," Arizona said while leaving the NICU.

"I'll order it," Derek replied. "Just tell me his blood type."

"Derek, if he's going to stand any chance, the blood needs to come from either Lexie or Jackson."

"Fine, we'll get it from Lexie"

"Derek she's just starting to walk. She's going to need all her blood. We need to get it from Jackson."

"No."

"She-"

"I said no."

"This is my patient."

"He's my patient too, and my nephew."

"So don't you think you should do what's best for him?"

"This is me doing what's best for him." He turned and walked away.

"Is it really?" Arizona whispered.

Lexie was reading when someone knocked on the door. She didn't want any more visitors and just ignored it. They knocked again and kept knocking, causing Lexie to sigh and close her book.

"Come in," she called. The door opened and Meredith, Derek, and Arizona came inside. When Derek locked the door, she knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"Lexie," Meredith said while sitting next to her. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About your babies," Arizona replied.

"What about them?"

"Your son had another brain bleed," Derek said. "And he lost a lot of blood."

"Your daughter isn't getting enough blood right now," Meredith added. "They both need blood transfusions. Arizona, against Derek's instructions, used Jackson's blood."

"And?" Lexie asked, although she knew where this was going.

"He wasn't a match.' Lexie swallowed and nodded. "Lexie, these are my niece and nephew, and I've never been that big on family. For you I made a small exception, but for them I'm going the all the way. So I'm asking you, please, no more lies."

"I-"

"They're dying," Arizona said. Usually she was never this harsh, but she couldn't take anymore. "My daughter, my beautiful daughter, is about to lose her brother and sister. Lexie, they need this so you have to come clean, because we all already know the truth." Lexie just stared at her hands. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to make this decision. She didn't want to be a mom.

"Let's give her some space," Derek suggested. "She needs some time."

"We don't have any more time."

"Arizona," Meredith said. "Go." Arizona sighed and nodded reluctantly before leaving. "Call us when you're ready."

"Take your time," Derek added. He and Meredith smiled at her before leaving.

"There isn't any time…"

An hour later, Alex was checking up on all his patients. He was almost finished when he came across Lexie's room. The door was open and when he looked inside, he paled. It was empty. Lexie wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Lexie Grey?" he asked the nurses.

"She went for a walk an hour ago," one replied. "I thought she was back."

"Well maybe if you spent more time doing your job you would have noticed she's not! Someone find her!" They all nodded and called the other floors. He thought for a minute before running to the elevator. He checked the NICU, but when he got there, she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Looking for something Karev?" Arizona asked. She was looking at the twins with Bailey.

"Have you seen Lexie?"

"No why?"

"She's missing?"

"What do you mean missing?" Bailey asked.

"She's not is her room. A nurse said she went for a walk an hour ago but no one's seen her since."

"Page the Chief, security, and any doctor who's not saving a life." Alex nodded and ran out the room.

"I'll stay here," Arizona said. "In case she comes to see them."

"Let's hope that's the case." 

Lexie leaned against the wall before knocking on the door. Her stomach hurt and she felt a little dizzy, but she had to do it. She had come too far not. The door opened and Mark, who had been looking at something inside, turned and looked at her before he frowned and closed the door.

"Mark Please!" she cried. "I need to talk to Julia! Please!" Julia, who Mark had been looking at, put down a sleeping Sofia and walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked.

"I'm seeing what she wants," she replied.

"No, leave her out there."

"Mark this has to stop. I'm a doctor too and I now she's not supposed to be out the hospital yet."

"So?"

"So that means whatever she's got to say is important or else she wouldn't have left the hospital. And she's not here for you, she's here for me. So move." Mark stared at before opening the door. Julia stepped outside and closed it behind her.

"Julia I need you to do something for me," Lexie said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to get Mark to do a blood transfusion, two actually."

"Blood transfusions? As in-"

"I need for you to convince him to save his kids' lives. I would do it, but he hates me."

"Lexie-"

"And I know what I'm asking but they really need it, and I can't watch my babies die." Julia sighed and nodded.

"Ok. I'll do it."

"Thank you."

"Should I tell him anything else?"

"If you don't mind, could you tell him I'm sor-" Lexie gasped and grabbed her side.

"Lexie? Lexie what's wrong?" Lexie looked between her legs and saw blood. She looked up at Julia before collapsing. Julia's eyes widened and see caught her before easing her on the floor. "Mark!"

"Julia I told-" He stopped and kneeled down next to them. "What the hell happened?"

"She has some uterine bleeding."

"We need to get her back to the hospital."

"We need to try and help her." Mark picked Lexie up and carried her inside. Julia ran to the bathroom and came back with a bunch of towels before spreading them the couch and Mark laid Lexie on top of them. Julia felt her wrist for a pulse. It was weak but still there.

"Why was she here anyways?"

"She wanted me to ask you something."

"What was so import that she was willing to die to for?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to take care of her." Half an hour later, the bleeding stopped and they brought Lexie back to the hospital.

"Now will you tell me," Mark asked while they were sitting in the waiting room.

"She wanted me to convince you to do something for her," Julia replied.

"I told her not to-"

"You're kids need a blood transfusion."

"Excuse me?"

"They're dying and they really need it."

"Julia-"

"These are your children. You can either help them or you can watch them die."

"It's not that simple." He stood and walked away.

"How?!"

"It's just not," he whispered.

Arizona was in the NICU checking up on the babies. She had refused to leave. Even after Lexie was brought back, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and make sure they were alright. Their conditions were getting worse and there was nothing she could do about it.

"How are they doing?" She turned around and saw Mark standing in the doorway.

"They're still here,' she replied. He nodded and slowly made his way over to her.

"What're you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with Callie?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home with Julia?" He smirked and laughed a little.

"I asked you first." She returned the smile and looked at the babies.

"I didn't want them to be alone." He looked down at them and frowned when he saw the bandage on his so-called-son's head.

"I thought he was fine?" he asked.

"He was."

"What happened?"

"Mark-"

"I wanna know. I _**want**_ to know everything." Arizona sighed and nodded.

"He had an aneurism that burst a couple days ago. He also had a brain bleed. We took him off the vent to see if he can breathe on his own. He is. Barely, but he is." Mark studied the little boy. He had Lexie's dark brown hair. Mark gently touched his arm, causing his to open his eyes. He had Lexie's brown eyes too.

"What about his sister?"

"She's still not getting enough oxygen so we're keeping her on the vent. She's also lost weight because of her digestive system."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I thought you knew, but I guess you don't. We're not really sure what's wrong, but she's not digestive food like she's supposed to. She also has a heart mummer, which is causing her heart not to pump enough blood." Mark look at the tiny girl, with all the tubes and wires. She had a little duff of light brown hair, kind of like his. He gently took her tiny hand in his huge one, and he could have sworn he saw her heart rate spike up before going back down.

"When you said you didn't want them to be alone, you meant you didn't want them to die alone." Arizona looked at him and nodded.

"Right now, their condition is critical. Right not-"

"I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll give them some blood, as much as they need. I don't want to watch my kids die."

_Daddy, baby bonding._

_Hope you like it._

_Please R&R._


	10. Truth, Custody, and Fine

Chapter 10: Truth, Custody, and Fine

A month after their transfusions, the boy healed quickly and hadn't had any more brain bleeds. The girl's recovery was nothing short of a miracle. Her murmur closed, letting her heart pump more blood. She was digesting food and gaining weight, and she could breathe without the vent. She had just started opening her eyes, revealing bright blue orbs. At one month, they were as healthy as they should be.

Lexie on the other hand was a completely different story. She had spent the month somewhere between getting better and getting worse. Callie thought it had something to do with her not having any contact with her babies. She hadn't even gotten the chance to name them. They were just Sloan 1 and Sloan 2. Whatever was causing it finally took its final toll on her. She had started crashing and was taken straight into surgery. Between going into cardiac arrest and the stress of being sick for a month, it was almost clear where this was going. Almost…

"I don't understand," Meredith said. She, Derek, Alex, Callie, Arizona, April, Jackson, and Mark were all in the waiting room. They had been waiting for nearly four hours before Cristina came out to talk to them.

"She went into cardiac arrest," Cristina explained. "We operated and saw nothing that would suggest it, so we closed her up and waited for her to wake up. When she did, she could barely open her eyes. She could barely breathe. We asked if it came to it, if she wanted to be out on life support. She said yes and signed the forms."

"For how long?" Jackson asked.

"Thirty days."

"So she's on life support?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Cristina replied. "Her heart rate was going down and her breathing was shallow."

"So that's it?" Meredith asked. "We're supposed to wait to see if she might wake up?"

"Meredith calm down," Derek said. "We'll just wait."

"But that's it! She just signed the papers and was done!"

"There is something else," Cristina said. "Right before she went unconscious, she asked me to tell you what she named her son."

"What is it?" Jackson asked.

"His name is Masen Derek Sloan." Derek looked at Cristina in disbelief before looking at Mark, who was just as shocked. Jackson looked down and nodded. Mark was their father. Their name was supposed to be named Sloan and not Avery.

"And the girl?" Mark asked.

"No," Cristina replied. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Anna Marie." Cristina nodded and left.

"When are the twins going to be release?" Jackson asked Arizona.

"Their labs came back clean," she replied. "Maybe a week."

"Alright I'll have their stuff ready."

"Wait a minute," Mark started.

"We'll talk about this later," Derek said. "It can wait. Let's worry about Lexie getting better." Mark and Jackson looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok," Jackson said.

"Ok," Mark agreed.

A week later, Lexie hadn't woken up yet and the twins' labs were still clean. Both Mark and Jackson were planning for Masen and Anna to go home with them. Jackson by packing their diaper bags and Mark by buying everything he would need from bottles to cribs. Neither spoke to each other unless they were prepping for or in surgery, and even then it was tense.

"How's that arm looking Avery?" Mark asked while stitching the patient's face.

"Fine," Jackson replied. He had been working on the large cut on the patient's arm.

"Good."

"Yep." Jackson took a chance and glanced at the clock. The twins would be released in an hour. Mark saw him and frowned.

"What time is it Avery?"

"8:30," Jackson replied.

"Good. I'll have just enough time to finish up here and check on some post-ops before taking my kids home."

"You mean you'll have enough time to see them before I take them home?"

"I don't see why you would do be taking."

"Well since I live with Lexie and all their stuff is there I just assumed-"

"Well you assumed wrong."

"All due respect, Dr. Sloan, Lexie is my girlfriend."

"And all due respect, Avery, they're my kids."

"Really?" Jackson mumbled, but Mark heard him.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you've only been a part of their lives for a month."

"Well if Lexie had told me she was pregnant, then I would have been there from the beginning."

"There was a reason she didn't tell you. Heck, she didn't even want the twins. She was all-"

"She what?" Jackson stopped and looked up at Mark, who was looking at him confused.

"What? It's nothing."

"That didn't sound like nothing."

"She just didn't want to raise them alone. That's all."

"Avery…"

"There's nothing-"

"Jackson, if you love Masen and Anna as much as you say you do, you'll tell the truth." Jackson looked around the room. Everyone, in the OR and the gallery, was staring at them. He looked back at Mark and sighed.

"The day after Lexie found out she was pregnant, she went to get an abortion. I got Alex and we went after her." Mark stared at him for a minute before continuing stitching up the patient. "Dr. Sloan?"

"Finish stitching up that arm Avery."

"But-"

"Just finish up that arm." Jackson stared at him for a minute before going back to the arm.

"Did you get the car seats?" Callie asked while walking into the NICU. She wanted to make sure Masen and Ana were taking, or about to take, their car seat tests

"Masen's already started," Arizona replied while rocking Anna. They were in the middle of the infant carrier test. "He's been in the seat for half an hour and he's perfectly fine."

"What about Anna?"

"I tried but she was too fussy." Callie frowned and took her from Arizona.

"What's wrong Anna? Hmm? You have to pass the test so you can go home."

"I tried that. It didn't work." Callie looked up at Arizona annoyed.

"Well-"

"Arizona!" Mark called while walking into the NICU.

"Don't yell in here," Arizona replied.

"Are the twins almost ready to go?"

"Masen's still got half an hour," Callie answered. "And Anna got upset when Arizona tried earlier."

"It's fine. Let me take her."

"Mark we need to get her in her seat so we can try again," Arizona said. "The sooner we-"

"I don't care! Just give me my daughter!" Anna started to cry, but all Callie and Arizona could do was stare at him. Mark took Anna out of Callie's arms and rocked her. "Shhh. It's ok. Daddy didn't mean to yell. He was just mad about something, but he's really sorry." She slowly stopped and stared up at him. "You wanna try to sit in seat again? This time Daddy will be here. Is that ok?" He kissed her forehead and looked up at Arizona. "Can you get the car seat?"

"Yeah," she whispered before turning and went to get the seat.

"What the hell was that?" Callie asked.

"Not now," Mark replied.

"No we're gonna talk about it. What pissed you off so much that-"

"Did you know Lexie was going to get an abortion?" Callie stared at him for a minute.

"What?"

"Did you know she was going to get an abortion?"

"I-I-I think you-"

"Did you know?" She sighed and nodded.

"She told me two months before the twins were born."

"Another thing you didn't tell me."

"Mark you don't get to do that. You don't get to act like the victim. You hurt Lexie. We hurt Lexie. She was scared and alone. She didn't know what to do."

"That still doesn't make it right."

"She knows that and you can't be mad at her. She hates herself for what she did, or almost did. She loves Masen and Anna, but it's hard for her."

"How is being a mom hard for her?"

"She's a resident working long hours, she lives in a house _**full**_ of people, she recovering form extensive injuries and surgeries, and every time she looks at her daughter she's going to see the man she loves but can't have." Mark looked down at Anna and sighed.

"Then I-"

"Guys!" Arizona said while coming back into the NICU. "She's awake. Lexie's awake."

"How you feelin?" Bailey asked.

"Better," Lexie replied. "A little tired, but better." Bailey smiled and checked her pulse.

"Your pulse is strong and your vitals look good. I think, for now, you're going to be just fine." Lexie smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Bailey walked towards the door and opened it.

"When can I see my babies?"

"Right now," Arizona said from the doorway. She walked in carrying Masen, followed by Callie and Mark with Anna.

"We thought you'd like to see them," Callie said.

"Can I hold them?" Lexie asked

"If you feel up to it," Bailey replied. Lexie nodded and sat up.

"This is Masen," Arizona said while placing him in Lexie's arms.

"Is he ok?" Lexie asked.

"He's fine," Callie replied. "They're both fine."

"They're awesome," Arizona said. Lexie smiled and looked down at Masen. He was sleeping, sucking his thumb peacefully.

"He's perfect," Lexie whispered. She kissed his forehead and handed him back to Arizona.

"This is Anna," Mark said while handing her to her mother. "Anna Marie." Lexie looked at her and blinked back tears. Anna was awake, looking around the room curiously.

"She's so pretty."

"She's beautiful." Anna started to cry and wouldn't stop. Mark picked her up and she instantly stopped.

"We're gonna go," Callie said while walking towards the door. "Give you some privacy."

"Yeah," Arizona added while handing Masen to Lexie. "Have some family binding time." She and Bailey left and closed the door behind them. Lexie looked back down at Masen and smiled.

"He's so hansom," Lexie said after a while.

"He's a Sloan," Mark replied. She rolled he eyes and looked at him.

"Really?" He smirked and nodded.

"Really." She laughed and looked back at Masen.

"When do they get to go home?"

"Today. Masen already passed his infant carrier test."

"Good boy."

"Anna's taking hers later."

"Ok." Mark sighed and looked at her.

"Lex."

"Yeah?" she asked while looking up at him.

"I want full custody Anna." Lexie stared at him and her smile slowly disappeared.

"What?"

"I want full custody of Anna. It's the best thing to do."

"Well I don't. I mean how is taking my daughter from me the best thing to do?"

"You can't take care of both of them by yourself."

"You don't know that. You don't know anything."

"I know you were going to have an abortion." She looked down at Masen and bit her lip,

"I was-"

"You were what?"

"I was scared! I didn't want to have to do this alone!"

"You wouldn't've had to do it alone! If you had told me I would have been there for you!"

"Me and your pregnant best friend?!" Masen woke up and started to whine. "Shhh, go back to sleep." She rocked him back to sleep before looking back at Mark. "I didn't want to be part of that."

"I remember you being perfectly fine with Sloan?"

"And I remember dumping you?"

"Because I was a dad."

"No, it was because you were a grandfather and you were asking me to be a grandmother."

"Because I thought you loved me enough to support me, be there for me. But you left."

"I'm in my twenties, not my fifties."

"I'm not fifty."

"Close enough."

"People who are fifty don't have babies."

"Sure they do. They just sleep with their lesbian best friend."

"That-"

"But I like Callie and love Sofia, so you can have this one."

"Damn right I do."

"But you still can't have full custody."

"Yes I can. Any lawyer can tell you that."

"Oh really?"

"I'm more financially stable and have my own house-"

"You mean your apartment made for one, maybe two, people that you've somehow managed to squeeze three people into? You want to add another person?"

"I can but a house. I was going to before-"

"Before you moved out of your hotel room and into your apartment?" Mark frowned and Lexie smirked.

"Yes…but I will buy a house. A big one with a backyard and a pool."

"And until then?"

"It'll be fine."

"And if it's not?"

"Then Sofia will have to stay with Callie and Arizona more often."

"You really wanna sacrifice seeing her."

"She lives across the hall, and she'll have to stay with Callie for a few weeks any ways. That'll give me time to find a house."

"Or Anna could stay with me."

"No."

"I can do this."

"No you can't. Not all by yourself."

"I'm not. I have Jackson while you have-"

"Me." They turned and saw Julia standing in the doorway. "He has me."

"I don't care. He's not getting full custody."

"You're right."

"Julia!" Mark exclaimed.

"You're not, but he should have the right to come and see his daughter whenever he wants." Lexie sighed and looked at Mark.

"Fine," she said. "But he can't have her overnight unless I say so."

"Fine."

"Julia-"

"Fine," Julia said, cutting off Mark. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

_Sorry I've been gone so long._

_Please keep R&R and I'll keep writing!_


	11. No One

Chapter 11: No One

"It's your turn."

"Nope."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"I just changed them. It's your turn." Jackson groaned and got up before making his way over to the twins' cribs.

"Hey there Anna," Jackson said while picking her up. "What's the matter? Huh?" The six month old just looked at him and kept crying. "Let's go outside so we don't wake up anybody." He slowly made his way downstairs and out the door before sitting on the porch swing. "Is this better?" Anna just kept crying and crying.

"Need help?" Alex said from the doorway. Jackson nodded and Alex made his way over and sat next to him. "Is she hungry?"

"Lexie just fed her."

"Does she need to be changed?"

"No."

"Does she want her pacifier?"

"No."

"Did she have a bad dream?" Jackson looked at him and sighed.

"Alex-"

"Dude, I'm kidding."

"It's too early for that."

"Whatever."

"If you're not gonna help then-"

"Is she teething?" Jackson blinked and frowned.

"What?"

"Is she teething?"

"I don't think so…" Alex shook his head before taking Anna from him. He gently put his finger in her mouth and carefully touched her gums, causing her to cry louder.

"Yep, she's teething." Jackson took her and rocked her slowly. "I'll get her teething ring."

"You can't."

"Why not?" Jackson closed his eyes and sighed. "Sloan has it?"

"Yep." Alex thought for a minute before pulling out his phone.

"What's his number?"

Mark was sleeping. Sleep never came easy these days. Between Sofia, the twins, Julia, and work he was exhausted. So he was sleeping. That was, until, the phone rang. He was going to ignore it, but stopped and glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning. No one called him that early unless it was an emergency. He groaned before grabbing his phone off the night stand.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Sloan?"

"Karev? Why the hell are you-?"

"It's Anna." Mark shot up out of bed.

"What happened? Is it her heart? Her lungs? Her-"

"She's fine." Mark closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Then why are you calling?"

"She woke up crying-"

"Babies do that. Especially-"

"When they're teething and their dad's got their chew toy. We know." It was then when Mark heard Anna crying on the other end.

"Put her one."

"I don't think that's gonna-"

"Now Karev!" Alex sighed and there was a pause before Mark could very distinctively hear a very upset Anna. "Hey Anna. How's my little girl? You don't sound too good. Daddy knows it hurts and he's gonna give you something for it tomorrow I promised." Mark kept talking to her. Telling her how much he loved her, and he even sang her a little song or two. The more he talked and sang, the more she calmed down until finally she was happily babbling away.

"I think she's ready for bed," Jackson said. "She just gave me a look and a very big yawn." Mark smiled and laughed to himself.

"Kiss her goodnight for me, and tell her I love her."

"Will do." Mark's smile faltered a little and hung up. He hated this. Not being able to tuck in his baby girl and kiss her goodnight while Jackson got to do it whenever he wanted. It wasn't fair, but Julia and Lexie said this is the way it would have to be. He didn't agree, but wouldn't dare argue with them. Julia because she was his girlfriend and he loved her. Lexie because she was the mother of his children, and you don't ever mess with them. He would see Masen and Anna tomorrow. For now, all he could do was sleep.

"You still haven't told me how you got her to sleep," Lexie said as she and Jackson got on the elevator.

"You still haven't told me how Masen slept through all that crying," Jackson replied.

"He was on his stomach. When he's sleeping like that, he can sleep almost through anything." She glanced down at Masen and Anna, who were happily babbling about in their strollers. "How did you calm her down?"

"Lexie-"

"I answered your question, now you answer mine." Jackson sighed and looked at her.

"I called Sloan and he talked to her for a while."

"Ok then." The doors opened and they pushed the strollers out and over to the stairs where Mark was waiting for them.

"There you are," Mark said as he picked up Masen. "How are you? Did you sleep alright? I know you did."

"His first word will not be Dada Mark," Lexie said.

"You don't know that."

"I think she does," Jackson said.

"Yeah I do. So Mark, give me back my baby." Mark looked at her and frowned.

"I just got him."

"Well if you want to hold your daughter, you're going to have to give him up. Mommy's got work to do and in order to do that, she's gotta get her kids up to the nursery."

"You'll be fine."

"Mark-"

"I can take them," Jackson said. "That way you can get to work and he can have more time with them."

"Jackson-"

"I don't mind."

"No he's had plenty of time with Masen. Put him in the stroller."

"Lexie-" Mark started.

"Jackson can stay and wait for Anna." She took Masen from Mark and put him back in his stroller before pushing it back towards the elevator.

"I'm sorry," Jackson said. "She's been really tired lately."

"Its fine," Mark said quietly. He picked up Anna and kissed her cheek. "I have a present for you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out her teething ring, which she gladly accepted and chewed on quietly.

"If you want, you can take her up to the nursery."

"I want to, but I have to get make sure my patient is prepped for surgery."

"I can do it."

"Avery-"

"It's fine. I'll get them prepped and answer all their questions. It'll be fine." Mark smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Jackson kissed Anna's cheek before making his way up the stairs. "Uncle Jackson's got it."

Lexie walked onto the elevator and sighed. She'd just finished removing a butterfly tumor with Derek and was exhausted. At least the surgery was successful and it was her lunch break. That meant she could go and enjoy some time with her babies. She smiled as she made her way off the elevator and towards the nursery. She turned the corner and slowly came to stop. Outside the door were Jackson and Alex, screaming at each other.

"Why didn't you page her first?!" Jackson yelled.

"Because there wasn't any time!" Alex yelled back.

"But you had time to page me-"

"What's going on?" Lexie said as she walked over to them. They both stopped and stared at her. "Jackson?"

"Lexie…"

"Dude, just tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"Lexie-"

"No Jackson! You tell me! You tell me right now!" Jackson glanced at Alex and sighed.

"It's Anna. She-"

"Where is she?"

"Lexie-"

"OR 3," Alex interrupted. Lexie turned and ran.

"Why did you do that?"

"You should've told her."

"You should've paged her."

"Be glad I even paged you." Jackson took a step back and crossed his arms.

"Excuse me."

"Dude, you might be Lexie's boyfriend and you might spend most of your time with Masen and Anna, but you're not their dad." Jackson swallowed and turned around before making his way towards the elevator. No words could say how much that hurt, except the fact that it was the truth.

Lexie was running down the hall to the OR when she stopped. Pacing outside the door was Mark. How the hell did he get here before her? How did he even know?

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked over to him. He stopped and looked at her as if she had asked the most obvious question in the world.

"I'm here because my daughter's in surgery," he said, rather annoyed.

"I don't see why you're here though."

"Why wouldn't I be? Or better yet, where the hell have you been?"

"I just found out."

"Well you should have checked you pager."

"No one paged me. I found out from Alex and Jackson on my way to see her and Masen."

"Oh…" Mark looked down and took a step back."

"What happened?"

"She was crawling around on the changing table and fell. She fractured a rib and broke her leg."

"Is Callie…?"

"Yeah, she is." Lexie nodded and sat down against the wall before wiping her face.

"I knew we should have put them in a daycare."

"Why? We can send them here for free."

"Well they need to learn how to be more careful."

"Lex, it was an accident. Accidents happen." Her eyes snapped up at him and he took another step back.

"Do you hear yourself? This is our daughter." Mark scoffed. Lexie stood up and moved closer to him. "What?"

"This is just the first time I've heard you say she's ours and not just mine."

"Excuse me? I've always-"

"Always? Like how you've always carried Masen and not her? Or how you always pass her over to me or Avery when you're too busy with Masen?"

"Well maybe it wouldn't seem that way if you would stop playing favorites."

"I'm playing favorites?"

"Yeah, you kinda are. I mean you've been doing it since she was born. The moment I woke from my coma, you asked for full custody, but it was for just her."

"I have my reasons."

"Really? Cuz it seems to me that you're trying to say it's all my fault."

"I didn't say it was your fault!"

"But you keep acting like it!"

"I don't!"

"You do too! So if you really have a reason I suggest-!"

"Because she's _**my **_daughter!" Lexie stopped and stared at him.

"Mark-"

"I had just found out about the abortion and I was pissed and confused. I mean I told you how hurt I was when Addison got one. Callie kept giving me reasons why you would even consider it, and one stood out: Anna looks like me."

"Mark-"

"I'm the one you love but can't have." Lexie blinked a couple times and took a deep breath.

"I love Jackson."

"C'mon Lex, we both know that's a lie. I mean yeah you had sex with him but-"

"No I haven't." He crossed his arms and sighed.

"Lex-"

"I haven't."

"You left Callie's baby shower early."

"Jackson wanted to see my baby bump."

"And then he was late for surgery."

"We took a nap."

"A nap?"

"Ok and we kissed, but it was a onetime thing. I mean it was supposed to be one time thing, but after I had the babies and then all the surgeries happened, and we ended up together."

"You want to believe that it just happened?"

"Well you and Julia just happened."

"No we didn't. We dated a couple times and then we happened."

"And Jackson and I live together. We work together. So in a way, we've been dating too."

"That's not the same."

"You know what, you need to stop. This has nothing to do with Anna."

"This has everything to do with Anna!"

"What?!"

"Is she teething?"

"Excuse me? What does-?"

"Is she teething?" Lexie scoffed before turning and walking towards the OR door.

"Yeah why?"

"When did you find out?"

"Jackson mentioned it this morning. Why?"

"Because I've known for a week." She turned and stared at him.

"What?"

"She's been teething for a week. Heck, she's been ready to crawl, and I've been trying to make you see it. She's ready to talk and I keep pushing for her to say Mama, but you haven't bothered to notice."

"Mark-"

"It's not fair, and it's not her fault."

"Mark-"

"It's mine and she shouldn't have to-"

"Mark stop!" Her eyes were watery, her nose red, her face tear stained. "Just stop. S-stop saying I'm a b-bad mom. I know you think you're not, but you are. I know it doesn't look like… like I care, but I do. Ok? I love Masen and Anna. They're my kids. Th-they're apart of m-me. An-and you're wrong. M-Masen is my son. He naturally likes spending time with me like Anna does with you. You can't blame at me for that. And the whole 'Anna looking like you' thing isn't true. It is so not true. And I don't-" Lexie gasped as Mark crashed his lips into hers. She tried to pull back, but he pushed her back against the wall. She squirmed and moved her hand out from under his arm before smacking him. He stepped back and starred at her, eyes wide, panting, and his hand on his cheek.

"Excuse me?" They both turned to see Callie standing outside the door. Lexie blinked a few times before moving closer to her.

"How is she?" Lexie asked quietly.

"She'll be fine. Her leg wasn't as bad as I thought, so she'll recover pretty quickly." Lexie nodded before running down the hall.

"Lexie!" Mark went chase after her, but stopped when Callie grabbed his arm.

"What was that?" Mark opened his mouth to answer, but Callie cut him off. "She's moved on. She's with Jackson. You've moved on. You're with Julia."

"I know."

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"I…."

"You better fix this." She turned and ran off after Lexie. Mark sighed and punched the wall.

"Damn it!"

Lexie ran down to the bottom of the stairs before crawling under them. She swallowed and choked back tears. How could he do this to her? She was moving on. She had her own little family and he was barely a part of it. He was just the twins' father. That was it.  
She had Jackson. He had been there every step of the way, which was much more than Mark had been. She had moved on. She was happy.

"Lexie?!" She could hear Callie making her way down the stairs. "Little Grey?!"

"I'm here," Lexie whispered. Callie made her way to the bottom of the stairs before sitting next to Lexie.

"Lexie-"

"He's right."

"What?"

"He's right, about Anna. Every time I look at her, I see him. I'm a horrible mom."

"No you're not. Everything you're ever done, ever since you found out you were pregnant, was either out of love or hurt. No one can blame you for that. No one." Lexie took a deep breath and nodded. "No one."


End file.
